choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Twin Sibling (High School Story: Class Act)
Twin Sibling, a character in High School Story: Class Act series, is Your Character's twin sibling. He/She is first seen in Class Act, Book 1, Chapter 1. Although his/her default name is "Casey", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. Appearance Your Twin's gender and appearance changes according to the player's preferences for Your Character. Your Twin will always have the opposite gender but the same skin tone as you do. Personality Your Twin is shown to be bubbly, lively, and excitable, often poking fun good-heartedly at Your Character. S/He easily makes friends, as when greeting Lorenzo, finding a girlfriend, and joining the football team all on the first day. Chapters High School Story Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 1: New Days * Chapter 2: Family Matters * Chapter 3: Love's a Game * Chapter 4: So This is a Party * Chapter 5: When One Door Shuts, Another Opens * Chapter 6: Locked In * Chapter 7: Homecoming Hijinks * Chapter 8: One Last Dance * Chapter 11: Couldn't Miss It * Chapter 12: Framed * Chapter 14: All the World's a Stage * Chapter 15: When All is Said and Done Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 1: Ice to Meet You * Chapter 2: Let The Race Begin * Chapter 3: Debate Drama * Chapter 4: Piece of Cake * Chapter 5: All For One, and One For All * Chapter 6: With The Fishes * Chapter 7: Friend, Fam, or Foe? * Chapter 8: An Impossible Situation * Chapter 9: Winter Wonderful * Chapter 10: Cats and Candidates * Chapter 11: If You Can't Beat 'em, Join 'em * Chapter 12: Planting New Seeds * Chapter 13: Team Green * Chapter 14: Be My Valentine *Chapter 15: New Roots Relationships Your Character Your twin is a stark contrast to Your Character. Whereas Your Character feels initially uncomfortable during the first day of school, your twin has already made connections. S/He nevertheless supports you, apologizing for bragging too much about Amber. S/he still teases your character on everything, from your affection for Rory to being nervous about meeting new people. However, when s/he breaks up with Amber at Homecoming, your twin tells you that s/he feels awkward and has a hard time with everything too. S/he thought you were the one who had everything figured out. In Book 2, when your twin and Rory decide to go each run for student body president, it starts off as an amicable race. However, when they start taking the competition too seriously, attack each other verbally, and sabotage the other's campaign, you feel conflicted and whoever you don't choose will feel hurt, angry, or betrayed. In Chapter 7, you need to choose which of the two you will help during the winter festival and trying to use a white lie backfires. Amber Hutchinson Your twin is initially infatuated with Amber, calling her "sweetheart" and bragging about her being his/her first kiss. If your twin is female, Your Character mentions she came out of the closet at age six. In Chapter 4, Amber declares her love for your twin in front of all her party guests which makes your twin say that s/he loves her too. In Chapter 7, they break up at Homecoming, and your twin tells her that s/he never loved her. Erin Ward During the Fall quarter, you and Erin have opportunities to cheer up your twin after his/her break-up with Amber. By bringing Erin along, you encourage her and your twin to form a relationship. If you do, in Chapter 15, they tell you that your twin asked her out on a date to the movies. If asked, your twin says he/she found Erin interesting since Homecoming and wanted to get to know her better; Erin says she didn't realize her feelings until your twin brought her flowers that night. In Book 2, she becomes Casey's campaign manager when your twin decides to run for president. Gallery Other Looks |-|Class Act, Book 1= AllCaseys.jpg|All 6 variations of Twin Sibling Female_Twin_Football_Uniform.png|Football Uniform (Female Twin) Twin Sibling - Amber's Party.jpg|Amber's Party BlondefemaleTwinSiblinghomecomingoutfit.png|Homecoming outfit (Female Twin) Male Twin Sibling Homecoming.png|Homecoming outfit (Male Twin) Female Twin Full View.jpg|Female Twin Full View |-|Class Act, Book 2= FemaleTwinSiblinginPajama.png|Pajamas FemaleTwinSiblinginWinterOutfit.png|Winter Outfit FemaleTwinSiblinginFullViewofWinterOutfitinCABK2.png|Full View of Female Twin's Winter Outfit AlternateFemaleTwinSiblingwithPremiumHairandWinterOutfit.jpg|Alternate Female Twin Sibling w/ premium hairstyle & in Winter outfit Male Twin Sibling Winter Full View.PNG|Male Twin’s Winter Outfit FemaleTwinSiblinginDebateOutfitFullView.png|Debate Outfit Female Twin (Full View) Male Twin Debate Outfit.jpg|Male Twin Debate Outfit Male Twin F3 Bake Sale Outfit.jpg|Male Twin Bake Sale Outfit AlternateMaleTwinSiblinginCAwearingBakeSaleOutfit.png|Alternate Male Twin in Bake Sale Outfit AlternateFemaleTwinSiblinginBakeSaleOutfit.png|Alternate Female Twin in Bake Sale Outfit Miscellaneous Ice Sculpture.png|Amber & Your Twin Election Forecast as of CA,BK 2, Ch. 2.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 2 ElectionForecastinCABK2Ch.3.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 3 ElectionForecastasofCh.5ofCABK2.png|One version of election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch.5 AlternateElectionForecastwithMaleTwinandFemaleRory.jpg|Second Version of Election Forecast CABK2ElectionforecastasofCh.9.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 9 CABK2ElectionforecastasofCh.12?.png|Election forecast as of (possibly) CA, BK 2, Ch. 12 CABK2ElectionforecastasofCh.13.png||Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 13 Trivia *You can play as your twin in a premium scene in Class Act, Book 1, Chapter 5. *Your twin is younger than Your Character by three minutes. **Additionally in Chapter 7, your Twin Sibling will reveal to Erin Ward that both of you are adopted. *Your twin says s/he had enough drama experience for a lifetime of acting in your magnum opus, "The Snail That Lived Forever" in third grade. Nevertheless, your twin will give acting a try if you decide to play Corporation at the cast party in Chapter 15. *In Book 2, your twin campaigns for student body president under the platform to strengthen athletics and school spirit during off-sports seasons. *If your twin's default name is kept, they share the same forename as the MC in Open Heart, who also has the default name Casey. *Regardless of the twin's sex, s/he will be romantically interested in females, dating Amber and optionally having the chance to date Erin. Category:Characters Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Female Category:Male Category:Students Category:LGBT Category:Teens Category:Jocks Category:Playable Characters